


I Think I'm In Love With You

by CassieBeckett



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Other, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieBeckett/pseuds/CassieBeckett
Summary: Virgil's never classed himself as the romantic type- but he'll do nearly anything to get Roman to like him.Damn. Maybe he is a hopeless romantic.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	I Think I'm In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so many adorable fics of Roman trying to impress Virgil; so I decided to reverse it a lil bit!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Virgil hesitated before forcing himself to knock on Roman's door. There was no going back now.

Regardless, he attempted to escape back to the safety of his room, but it was too late. Roman opened the door, in bright red Disney pyjamas. He looked adorable. 

Virgil turned around, then sniggered. "You might wanna get dressed in proper clothes."

"Why, emo? You don't like my excellent taste in pyjamas?" Roman said, in an excessively extra manner. Like he always did, because he was gorgeo-

Because he was Roman.

"No," Virgil answered. "Although yes, the pyjamas are terrible." He was turning into Deceit with the amount of lies he was telling, but he carried on. "You should change because I need to show you something. Just meet me outside my room in five minutes?"

Roman sighed. "I was going to watch another Disney marathon, but I'm intrigued. See you in five minutes, I suppose, Moaning Myrtle."

Just as the door closed in his face, Virgil fought off a smile. Moaning Myrtle. He liked that one.

Many times, Virgil thought about telling Roman not to bother; but he couldn't quite bring himself to do that, so he paced in his room instead. Oh God, he was an idiot for even thinking this would work. Of course Roman wouldn't be impressed, he was Roman; how do you impress the trait of romance?

Just as Virgil thought for the fifth time about calling it all off, Roman knocked on his door, his princely uniform back on and a shining smile on his face.

"So, what's with all this mystery, huh? Are you finally gonna let me have that poster?"

"Nope," Virgil replied coolly. "The sick Tim Burton posters are still mine." He paused, thinking about how to phrase it, but gave up. "...I want to show you something, that's all. Hold my hand, okay?"

Roman laughed. "Ooh, things are moving rather fast, aren't they?"

Virgil hoped his bright red face wasn't obvious. "Just shut up, and don't make this any weirder than it has to be."

Roman huffed. "You have no taste for romance, darkling."

He hoped he did have some taste for it, or his plan wouldn't exactly take off.

Roman held his hand nonetheless, and Virgil led Roman through the floor, teleporting them.

"Virgil? Where are we?"

"My section of the Imagination, Princey."

Roman looked around, and Virgil couldn't help but snigger at the entranced look on the prince's face.

An array of colours shone in the night sky; a million galaxies shone onto the trees, glinting off of the leaves. The trees formed a forest below them that Virgil had spent hours carefully constructing. They stood on a mountain that perfectly overlooked the entire scene.

Virgil smiled. He'd been here so many times, he often forgot how beautiful it was. He looked over at Roman hesitantly.

"Virgil... This is incredible!" Roman cried, gesturing with both arms to the scene surrounding him. "I thought only I could come into the Imagination!"

"So did I..." Virgil admitted. "But once, I came into here looking for you... And turns out I can make things appear in here too. So I made myself a little forest. And... I can do something else too. That's what I wanted to show you, actually."

"There's more?"

Virgil smiled, and slowly took off his oversized hoodie, tying it around his waist. As he braced his shoulders, a pair of magnificent jet black wings unfurled, with a purple underside. Virgil smiled sheepishly.

Roman stood there speechlessly; that was not what he was expecting. Virgil panicked in the silence, and blurted out, "A-are you freaked out? I know they're weird, I- this was a stupid idea..."

Roman shook his head, finding his voice.

"N-no, Virgil! They're amazing," Roman breathed, still staring.

Virgil smiled properly then, practically beaming. With a brief laugh, he shot into the sky; clearly an expert.

Roman laughed. "Wait, Virgil! Don't just leave me down here!"

Virgil was ten feet into the sky, Roman seeming much smaller beneath him. He turned in the air, doing a few barrel rolls and backflips, ignoring Roman's shouts to be careful. He knew what he was doing. As the prince's voice became slightly more panicked, he decided to fly slightly lower.

"What's wrong, Ro? Scared I'll fall?" Virgil teased, doing a front flip as if to prove his point.

Roman scoffed. "I'm not scared. I'm just a little lonely down here, that's all."

"Sure, scaredy-cat." Virgil paused, before grinning. He flew straight down in a perfect nose dive, laughing, stopping in front of Roman.

"That wasn't necessary," Roman huffed, ignoring Virgil's grinning face as he hovered upside down. "Just come down."

"Or," Virgil offered. "You could come up here with me."

Roman swallowed. "I- I'm not sure about that. Anyway, I can't. I clearly don't have wings. Obvious disadvantage."

Virgil smiled, and waved his hand carelessly.

"What was that for, e-"

Roman was cut off by a sharp pain in his back. He gasped as he felt his own wings take form, and turned his head slowly. A pair of bright scarlet wings were there, the exact same shade as his sash, the tips of his feathers a deep, dark red.

"You have wings now, Princey. No more excuses."

Roman opened his mouth several times, seemingly forgetting how to form words, until he finally choked out, "Y-you, you can do that?!"

Virgil smiled slightly bashfully, and nodded.

"So, you joining me up here, Princey?"

Roman sighed. There was no backing out now. He tried to flex his wings, trying to figure out how they worked. Unfortunately, the only real way to test them was to leave the ground, something Roman was not exactly looking forward to. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"I suppose I am," Roman said coolly, flapping his wings clumsily, secretly proud of himself that he got them to move at all. Virgil snickered, seeing the thinly veiled panic in Roman's face, and shot into the air, leaving Roman once again alone on the mountain.

Roman tried to give himself a small pep talk, muttering under his breath, until he finally, and very shakily, stretched out his wings to their full capacity, and jumped into the air.

He grinned as he hovered in the air; and with a heavy flap of his wings, he lost his balance almost immediately- after flailing his arms wildly in an attempt to maintain verticality, he had lost his battle with gravity. He backflipped (completely accidentally) and landed, quite spectacularly, on his ass. A loud swear word was heard briefly afterwards. Roman laid down in the soft grass, covering his face with an arm as he grumbled. He tried in vain to ignore Virgil's relentless laughter.

Meanwhile, Virgil was quite sure he'd forgotten how to breathe as he laughed, at the point where it was near impossible to stop. He unintentionally rolled around in the air, his wings only just holding himself up as he gasped for air.

Eventually, he took pity on Roman (who was looking pathetically sorry for himself) and soared down to join him; he could now hear Roman's ceaseless muttering.

Virgil hovered next to him, still not quite touching the ground.

"Are you alright, your grace?" he asked, feigning a terrible British accent, and bowing unnecessarily.

A incoherent sentence was given in response.

Virgil softly landed next to him, and held out a hand.

"C'mon, Your Royal Patheticness," he deadpanned. "I'll help you."

Roman was clumsily pulled to his feet.

"You make that look annoyingly easy," Roman muttered.

"It is easy," Virgil said. He held his hands out, and slowly started to rise into the air, taking Roman with him.

And then he shot straight up, impossibly fast, dragging Roman along, ignoring Roman's impressively high screams.

"DOWN, ELEVATOR, DOWN!"

Virgil sniggered, and stopped in an instant, holding Roman up, both of their faces lit up by the galaxy surrounding them.

"Don't look down," Virgil said softly, teasing him.

So obviously, he looked down. And immediately regretted it.

"Uh, you okay there? You look a tiny bit... Pale, all of a sudden," Virgil said, raising an eyebrow.

Roman forced out an utterly unconvincing laugh.

"W-What? I'm fine. Just a- tiny bit... lightheaded. All of a sudden."

"You sound pretty rough," Virgil sniggered. "Your face is an interesting shade of green, y'know."

"I'm fine... This- is... fun," Roman said, while simultaneously looking like he might puke or collapse at any given second.

"Do you want to fly down by yourself, or should I carry you?" Virgil joked.

Roman smirked. "Second option!"

And with absolutely no warning, he leaped into Virgil's arms, nearly causing him to topple over. Virgil sighed. Stupid adorable Roman.

Virgil sniggered. "If you insist."

"I don't like the way you said that..." Roman said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Too bad, lickle Prince."

And with that, he shot into the sky further still, Roman trying desperately to pry himself from his grasp- whilst screaming. Like a little girl.

"DOWN! DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW, EMO NIGHTMARE!"

And in a flash, Virgil screeched to a halt, smiling.

"Down? Now?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," Roman insisted.

"If you insist," Virgil repeated.

He pressed his wings to his side; and they were falling. Falling amazingly fast, Virgil laughing his head off and Roman squealing, quite certain they were going to die.

"Virgil!" he wailed. "WHY?!"

"Why not is the better question..."

Roman continued screaming, clinging onto Virgil for dear life; the 'brave Gryffindor Prince' has disintegrated, Virgil thought with a smile. He loved Roman when he was a wuss, it was annoyingly cute. 

Virgil glanced over his shoulder, and smiled. He had a brilliant idea that didn't involve Roman falling to his death.

As subtly as possible, he slowly opened his wings, gliding over to the left, whilst falling. Roman had his eyes shut tight- good.

He opened his wings fully, gliding instead of falling, and flew over to the left.

He flew low, over a brilliant sparkling lake, holding Roman- who was still clinging onto his neck, but at least had stopped screaming and attempting to make Virgil deaf.

Virgil smiled. "Look down, wussy."

"Do I have to?" he groaned.

"I promise it's not life-threatening."

Roman opened his eyes, and grinned wide at the sight of the lake, glowing in the moonlight.

"See?" Virgil said softly. 

Roman smiled. "Hey, Virge?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... For showing me all of this."

Virgil smiled back. "Not a problem."

Virgil came to a stop, hovering on the water, holding Roman up. Their wings fluttered in unison, holding themselves over the gentle waves.

"Virgil?"

Virgil's face grew a subtle shade of scarlet. "Yeah?"

"...I think I'm in love with you."

And as Roman cupped Virgil's face in his hand, he leaned closer, closing the gap between them, kissing each other gently.

"I love you too."


End file.
